Those Nights
by KLuTZ 122
Summary: We wouldn’t be able to hide the façade, the truth: that we were hurting inside; ripping up from the inside out... just some of Edward's thoughts from when he left Bella. But, what made him want to go back?...songfic
1. Chapter 1

**I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all  
****It was better than going mad  
****From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
****Forget '****em**** all  
****Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
****Together we faced it all  
****Remember when we'd**

Funny. Ironic. I was just listening to one of my favorite band CD's trying to get my mind off the one person that always tears my undead heart inside out. Bella. This song reminded me so much of her and how she would act.

**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
****In the dark room lit by the TV light  
****Through all the hard times in my life  
****Those nights kept me alive  
****We'd listen to the radio play all night  
****Didn't want to go home to another fight  
****Through all the hard times in my life  
****Those night kept me alive**

Its true though. Those nights where I would just stay there with her while she slept so peacefully. They kept me from going insane. I was almost losing my inner battle with myself-whether to change her or not.

**I remember when we used to drive anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused  
That we didn't know to laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd**

All of those memories from months ago came rushing back to me. I saw the pain in her eyes when I left her in those woods after her birthday. The thing she dreaded the most, was definitely her latest nightmare. I was hoping that she would soon get over me and move on with her normal human life. But, I realized that that was now inevitable; she would never be able to forget me and I knew that.

**Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with usThose nights belong to us**

**I remember when we used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last**

Those nights where we would be able to forget the rest of the world and just rest in each other's embrace were truly ours and they do belong to us. The ones where we sat in her living room watching the latest game with Charlie. And the nights when we talked in our meadow without a care in the world. That was the one place that I knew I could never go back to if I didn't have Bella there with me. To those nights where she talked blissfully in her sleep while I watched her and stole her worst nightmares away. I truly did wish those nights would last, but I knew that if I never went back to my Bella, our lives would be spent miserably. We wouldn't be able to hide the façade, the truth: that we were hurting inside; ripping up from the inside out.

**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those night kept me alive  
Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong**

I realized that, those nights were ours, and if I didn't want them to end, I would have to go back. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid the fact that we were unconditionally and irrevocably in love. I now knew that, and if I didn't go back soon enough, our worlds would soon explode. Though immortal, I knew that any pain she suffered for too long would kill me. I wasn't thinking of anyone else. I was just running on instinct. I left my makeshift home in the attic of that bar and raced back to my Bella's home.

I found her asleep curled tightly into a ball on her bed. Her breathing was almost erratic. Her chest was heaving up and down steadily. I took in her scent and noticed that tears stained her beautiful red cheeks. I climbed through the window and nimbly walked over to her bed and my heart wrenched as I wondered about all the possibilities for what she was once crying about.

I couldn't help but walk over to her bed and crawl up next to her and take her in my arms. She stirred slightly and began to cry and saw my face once again so close to hers. I began to explain myself as she sobbed into my chest. I so desperately hoped that she would forgive my for my stupid mistake. And at her nod I couldn't help but cry tearless sobs with her, my love. And at that moment, I knew that I couldn't live without her. I would never try to do so again. I knew, that whether her soul would be taken away or not, I would have to change her if it was her wish. I doubt, though, that the soul of an angel like her could be taken away. If my love were to stay alive for an eternity with me, everything would be worthwhile, even those 3 heart-wrenching days that she would be screaming out in agony. I broke out of my trance and my angel spoke.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love"

"I love you," she stated simply.

"I love you too," I replied and with that, she fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

HEY YOU GUYS! so did you guys like it? pls let me know!!! review pls. i want to know how yu guys liked my first songfic ever. the song is called Those Nights by Skillet. is my favorite song and you should have a listen to it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**hey you guys. good to know that my writing is appreciated even though only a few people reviewed. thank you to the following people for reviewing not only this sonfic but my other's too :D**

**tinc**

**tara's folly**

**&&**

**Nocturne Eclipse**

**

* * *

**

ok. so... now that that's done i would like to know any songs you think that i should use for more songfics. i tend to like songfics more than the actual stories. lol. so if you have any really good songs, just review or PM me and i'll probably use it after downloading it off itunes. lol

thnxx

klutz 122 :D


	3. Imperfection

hey guys!...ok. i made a new songfic called **Imperfection**...and yes its yet another Skillet song.

please go read it and review...i would really appreciate it..thanks :D

KLuTZ 122

ps. you can find the songfic in my profile :D


End file.
